


Dulce Victoria

by lolaarlo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolaarlo/pseuds/lolaarlo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Este drabble participa en la actividad "3er Aniversario: ¡Escribe si puedes!" del foro I am sherlocked".<br/>‘Si amas algo, déjalo ir’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dulce Victoria

**Dulce Victoria:**

‘Si amas algo, déjalo ir’. Esas palabras dolían, son palabras que te hacían llorar, palabras que te hacían herida.

Quería y sigo queriendo a Sherlock, quiero todo lo que Sherlock representa y lo dejé marchar aquel día en el que me casé con Mary, pero se acabó, ya no aguanto más. Me da igual lo que diga la gente, quiero pasar mi vida con el menor de los Holmes. Pero no puedo dejar a Mary sola con la pequeña, no sería bueno para una niña tan pequeña vivir temporadas con ambos progenitores sin tener un hogar fijo y una familia estable.

Voy a visitar a Sherlock y le encuentro hecho una bola en su sofá y pienso lo peor. Me acerco a él y noto algo que nunca había notado, sus ojos están llorando como nunca y eso me preocupa.

— Si amas algo, déjalo ir – aquello me parte el corazón, Sherlock me quería y lo sigue haciendo; a su vez yo también le sigo queriendo, pero no podemos estar juntos.

— Sherlock, esto… yo… - no me salen las palabras, se atascan y no quieren salir y no salen porque ver así a Sherlock me parte el alma – anímate.

— ¿De qué vale si el amor de tu vida lleva lejos de ti casi un año y no te has recompuesto? – el menor de los Holmes me mira y me toca la mejilla – que mejilla más suave, me encanta tocarla. Como me gusta sentirte cerca.

Un abrazo de parte del detective me descola que sonrió mientras mis ojos también se empapaban de lágrimas. Sherlock podía ser cariñoso cuando se lo proponía.

— Te quiero William Sherlock Scott Holmes – aquello me sale sin pensarlo, no espero respuesta, aunque si la obtengo.

Un beso intencionado fue lo que recibí, no me lo esperaba para nada, pero me gustó. Me recordó al pasado, a los momentos en los que Sherlock y yo nos queríamos, en los momentos en los que nos decíamos te quiero y nada importaba. Que buenos recuerdos y este beso significaba que Sherlock quería recordar esos buenos momentos y yo también. Pero no podía ser. Así que me aparté.

— Lo siento, aunque te sigo queriendo, no podemos estar juntos, yo sigo con Mary y tenemos una hija en común – aquello supe que le dolió, porque se volvió a su posición de hobillo – no estés mal, encontraremos una solución, eso espero.

— John, se que no quieres romper con Mary por la pequeña, pero yo te necesito – aquello si que me dolió a mi.

Le dije que sería suyo pronto, pero tendría que buscar la manera de seguir con Mary y con él a la vez. Pasaron unos cuantos días hasta que supe que iba a hacer. Investigaría de nuevo con él, para pasar el mayor tiempo posible juntos tanto en los casos como en Baker y alguna que otra noche debería dormir si el ‘caso’ lo requería allí en mi antigua habitación.

En un primer momento Sherlock no quería ser el amante de nadie, pero entendió la situación y que solo tenía que aguantar unos meses hasta que Mary fuera trasladada con la niña definitivamente a Cardiff, donde la podrían ir a visitar y pasar los fines de semana con ella. Ya que Mary había dicho que si la trasladaban, yo no iría con ellas, ya que perdería sino mi buen puesto en el hospital y los casos con Sherlock. Y claro está, Mary sabía que si yo me  quedaba en Londres nos debíamos divorciar de mutuo acuerdo y eso haríamos, llegado el momento.

Así que aguantamos unos meses y luego pudimos ser felices juntos como pareja y sin tener que escondernos de nadie. La frase de ‘Si amas algo, déjalo ir’, había sido perfecta para ambos, porque Sherlock por amor me había dejo marchar con Mary, para que tarde o temprano regresase a él.

Una pequeña victoria para el menor de los Holmes, con sabor dulce. El amor triunfó y eso es lo que contaba.

**Aunque no tengan relación, estos mini drabbles serán parte de una serie, con lo que estarán todos en el mismo sitio para que os sea más fácil su lectura.**

**Espero reviews, tanto positivas como constructivas.**

**Facebook: Fairy Cosplay**


End file.
